


under the stars and in the grass

by seafarer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafarer/pseuds/seafarer
Summary: [implied late game spoilers in fic]things you said under the stars and in the grass





	

**Author's Note:**

> i personally enjoy the idea of noctis and luna in a qp relationship, this is how i tried to portray their relationship in this fic but you may choose to interpret otherwise, i don't mind. short, but i decided to post something as i have not been active since making a new account. based on a series of "things you said" prompts.

**i** **.** As children, they held hands often, small and soft hands, free of stray marks, possessed only by the need to hold and be held, to be loved. Those same hands clutched messily at blossoms, bunches of flowers, arrays of blue petals stuck between sweaty and tiny fingers. The stars shone upon them, for them, and the moon smiled. She sat down cross legged, white dress billowing in the wind before it rested softly on the fresh grass, a ring of heavenly light surrounding her.

“Here, Luna.” Noctis spoke, opening his fingers, dropping flowers, some crushed, some fresh, some merely petals that had been trapped between his fingers, her fingers, their palms. The blossoms fell into her lap, as she looked up at him.

“Thank you, dear Noctis.”

**ii.** As adults, their fingers intertwined, calloused from many battles fought, from gripping the handle of one’s weapon far to tightly, in anxiety and in fear, and also in anger, too. Matching rings clinked softly against the other as their hands connected, glittering like the same familiar stars above, although barely visible in the approaching dawn. Their hearts are not heavy from their sacrifice, they both know no greater pleasure than to be together like this, even after knowing they gave their love, their hearts, their lives for their beliefs, their duties.

Maybe, he thought, their love might not have been the same _type_ as other loves, maybe they might not love each other the same _way_ everyone else had thought they had but even so, he knew.

“I love you.”

She squeezed his hand softly, an affirmation she felt the same way, communication without words. To be together, like this, even after everything. Maybe it was heaven. They never really knew.


End file.
